


The Journal

by The_Shadow_Ruler1



Category: Phan
Genre: Artsy!dan, High School AU, M/M, Pastel!Phil, Plz no hate, just starting, plz comment if good, punk!dan - Freeform, smolbean!phil, trying to find the right inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shadow_Ruler1/pseuds/The_Shadow_Ruler1
Summary: Daniel Howell and Phil Lester in high school. I suck at summaries so deal with it.Phil finds Dan's Journal and freaks out when he sees incredible drawings. So he gives the book back to Dan (who was having a panic attack trying to find it) and asks dan why he doesn't show his art to everyone. Dan reveals that he was bullied and doesn't want to get judged. Light Fluff. No smut... yet.





	The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment if this is good.

Daniel Howell has always been that one shy kid. He sits at the back of class and doesn't talk or answer questions. When the teacher calls on him he always pretends to not know the answer. But I know the truth, he just wants to stay away from people and here's why.


End file.
